1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a chandelier, more particularly to a modular chandelier whose various decorative elements can be quickly and conveniently disassembled and reassembled to assume numerous different configurations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In many homes, restaurants and commercial establishments, decorative chandeliers occupy permanent positions and contribute greatly to the beauty and style of the rooms in which they hang.
Such chandeliers are often very expensive and constitute a significant investment from the point of view of the individual home owner or from the point of view of the builder or developer of larger commercial establishments requiring numerous chandeliers. Accordingly, much attention is directed to the upkeep and maintenance of expensive chandeliers, since they often require polishing or cleaning to maintain their full ornamental effect, particularly were they include crystal decorative beads.
Furthermore, the high cost of removing or replacing chandeliers often creates a significant problem when one wishes to redecorate a room or establishment having an existing chandelier in place. In such instances, one is often extremely reluctant to discard a fine chandelier in good condition even though it will not conform to the proposed new decorating scheme of the room or establishment. However, the cost of replacing a chandelier completely is often not justified, with the result that in many cases those who wish to redecorate either refrain from doing so or are forced to live with chandeliers that do not conform to their desired decorative schemes.
Some efforts at resolving these problems have been made in the past in the form of chandeliers that can be modified or adjusted in some respect. For example, reference is directed to U.S. Pat. No. 1,629,489 to Dvorak which discloses a lighting fixture in which arms supporting bulbs and glassware may be removed from the device or put into the device in different configurations. However this device is extremely inconvenient to use in that it requires threaded fixtures and in that removal of parts or adjustment of the device results in interfering with the electrical leads used to power the bulbs. Accordingly the device disclosed in this patent is relatively impractical and inconvenient to use. Similar comments apply to the foldable chandelier disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,059,742 to Lumley, wherein the movable or foldable portions of the chandelier include electrical wires, and thus can not be conveniently removed. U.S. Pat. No. 1,045,273 to Fisher discloses a chandelier in which bulb sockets mounted to arms carrying electrical connectors may be plugged into a central chandelier component. However again, the apparatus disclosed in this patent does not include a sufficient amount of flexibility nor does it permit the degree of convenience and utility desired of chandelier structures.
More recent developments in adjustable chandeliers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,683,171 to Sclafani and U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,123 to Porter et al. The devices disclosed in these patents similarly lack a large degree of flexibility in terms of removal and replacement of decorative components and do not permit complete restyling of chandeliers without the use of tools or major metal working steps.
Accordingly a need exist for a truly versatile modular chandelier which can be easily disassembled without the use of tools by an unskilled person with a minimum of time and effort. It is noted that the ability to disassemble and reassemble a chandelier without tools provides a great advantage since tools often scrape or deface the highly polished, plated finishes of expensive chandeliers.
A need also exists for a technique of providing high quality individually customized chandeliers at reduced cost.